


Worm au au

by Swagphia



Series: Worm Multiverse [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Worm AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: The worm au has become a multiverse.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Worm Multiverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824427
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Box of Reject Miraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498552) by [MiraculousPyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPyro/pseuds/MiraculousPyro). 



> This starts as soon as Rejected Miraculous ch.3 ends, so read that for context.

Amanda grins as she stared at the brooch. This is perfect. Being a villain had always sounded so fun! It was  _ very _ fun killing HawkMoth. 

“So, what’s your name?” She asks the purple kwami in front of her. 

“Nooroo” They respond, looking down at their former master’s body.

“Dirrt, let’s rest,” Amanda says, de-transforming.

Dirrt flies out of her miraculous, looking a bit tired. Amanda hands him a bit of dirt, which he takes, gratefully. Until he sees the brooch that she had pinned to her chest. He stops eating and goes unnaturally silent, looking sad. 

“Hey, you ok?” Amanda asks, concerned. 

“I’m fine,” Dirrt mutters, unable to keep a little bitterness out of his voice, “I knew something like this would happen.”

“Huh?” Amanda asks, confused.

“I knew you would abandon me, no one ever wants the worm miraculous,” Dirrt says, “Just go return me already.”

“Return you?!?” Amanda exclaims, “No! I am  _ not _ returning you! You’re too cool!”   
  
“I’m...cool?” Dirrt asks in a small voice, looking up hopefully at Amanda.

“You’re amazing!” Amanda says, “I love worms and you’re a sentient worm that I can talk to! That’s so cool!”

“Wow.” Dirrt says, looking down a bit bashfully, “I’m cool! I’ve never been called cool before!”

Dirrt pauses a bit, looking at Nooroo, “But why do you want him? Why aren’t I enough?” 

“Oh, I just killed this guy and stole his miraculous ‘cause he’s a villain!” Amanda explains, “Everyone knows that two villains can’t work together!” Amanda pauses, “Well, unless they have something going on.”

Dirrt gains a look of understanding and nods. He has to help Amanda become the best villain and beat all the other villains!

“Gabriel? Gabriel!” The trio hears a female voice call in the distance.

“Nathalie,” Nooroo says, looking around, “There! hide over there!” They say pointing to a conveniently placed object.

Amanda runs over there, whispering, “Dirrt let’s dig”

The woman, Nathalie screams in horror as she sees Gabriel’s decapitated body. Amanda sees shes distracted and takes her chance. She slowly creeps upon the woman, who is still staring at her boss’ body. Amanda raises her shovel and kills Nathalie.

“Get Duusu!” Nooroo exclaims, pointing to the brooch that the now dead woman was wearing.

Amanda slowly picks up the object, and the peacock kwami pops out.

“Nathalie, dear?” They ask, before seeing Amanda, “Oh, hello, are you my new holder?”   
  
Amanda gives a small nod.

“Oh,” Duusu sighs, “That’s a shame. Nathalie wasn’t  _ that _ bad.”

“Dirrt, let’s rest,” Amana says, pinning the new brooch to the other side of her shirt.

Amanda looks at her three kwamis, “This is gonna be so cool!”


	2. Chapter 2

Nathaniel looks at the footage from the past few akuma attacks, they all had some feature related to worms, he has to talk to Marc about this. Maybe this can be some plot point in their comic!

Rushing over to the art club room, he walks over to Marc, eager to show him the footage. Except his boyfriend isn’t there. 

“Hey, do you know where Marc is?” Nathaniel asks Alix.

“Haven’t seen him.” Alix shrugs, before getting back to her work.

Nathaniel tried calling him a couple of times, but there was no answer. He decides to go look for him.

* * *

Nathaniel found him fighting in an alley. That’s… not what he was expecting.

“Marc!” Nathaniel calls out, worried.

Marc looked back for a second, but that second was all the assailant needed to stab Marc in the leg before running off.

“Marc!” Nathaniel rushes over, “That’s a lot of blood!” he exclaims, worriedly.

“It’s fine,” Marc reassures him.

It doesn’t work.

“This is all my fault!” Nathaniel cries.

“No, it’s not, it’s that asshole’s fault!” Marc says, “I’ll stab him the next time I see him!”

Neither of them notices the little butterfly land in the bandages that Nathaniel took out of his boyfriend’s bag.

**“Worm Shield, I am Wormmoth, I can give you the power to protect those you love, just give me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous”**

“Yes Hawk- wait Wormmoth?” Nathaniel asks, confused.

**“I beat Hawkmoth and stole his miraculous, so I’m the villain now. Do we have a deal or not?”**

“Oh, uh, yes Wormmoth,” Nathaniel says.

* * *

  
  


Nathaniel can feel himself come back to his senses.

“What happened?” He asks dazed, “Wait! Where’s Marc?!?”

“You were akumatized.” Ladybug explains, “Don’t worry Marc is fine”

A loud _beep_ sounds.

“That’s my cue to go.” Chat Noir says, running off somewhere.

“That’s the tenth akuma that has something to do with worms,” Nathaniel can hear Ladybug mumble before she swings off.

“Nathaniel!” Marc rushes over to Nathaniel, hugging him.”  
  
“Marc! Your wound!” Nathaniel exclaims worriedly, looking at Marc’s leg.

“It’s fine, it was just a shallow cut,” Marc says.

“I’m glad you’re ok,” Nathaniel says.

“I love you” Marc breathes out.

“I love you too,” Nathaniel says before pulling Marc into a kiss.

Marc seems a little startled but kisses Nathaniel back.

  
  
  


“Dammit! I totally thought that was the one!” Amanda says, with slight frustration.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get better at it and steal the miraculous!” Dirrt says, “I believe in you!”  
  
Amanda smiles softly, “Thank you Dirrt, let’s start working on our next plan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/qTFSNPz


End file.
